


Up So Late

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Being Boys, Boys Will Be Boys, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Indian James Potter, Inspired By Tumblr, Literal Sleeping Together, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Person of Color James Potter, Peter Pettigrew is a Good Friend, Peter Pettigrew is a Marauder, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: After finally putting young Harry to sleep late one night, an exhausted Lily Potter goes into her bedroom for some sleep of her own. Unsurprisingly though, thanks to her husband and his friends, that's not what she ends up getting.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 12





	Up So Late

Lily didn't know what time it was, but she was exhausted. She was ready to just get into bed with her husband. No sexy times tonight, but she wanted to go to sleep and get a good night's rest. She closed the bedroom door behind her quietly; the light was off and he was probably already asleep. She decided to say something anyway. 

"I'm sorry I was up so late, love," she said as she climbed into bed. "Harry just wouldn't go to bed."

So hopefully he slept through the night for a couple hours now. She paused though. 

"...James why are there four people in my bed."

There was a moment's silence. Maybe he really was asleep. But if he was, she'd wake him up. And then: 

"...we're having a sleepover," James said. She could hear the smile in his voice. 

"Yeah, you should've been here like an hour ago," Pete piped up. 

"You have to take the couch," said Sirius. 

"Because we're stealing your husband." Remus finished, sounding satisfied. 

They were ridiculous. Completely and utterly corny. But James loved his brothers, and that was more than good enough for her. They were family too. So Lily just got settled close to her husband, and closed her eyes. 


End file.
